RE5 *.arc List
In Resident Evil 5 PC, the game uses *.arc files for storing most model information. This is an incomplete, yet up-to-date list of all of the currently known *.arc files used in Resident Evil 5. Character Arc Files CHRIS: uPl00ChrisPlain.arc = Chris with Jacket costume (Start of game) uPl00ChrisNormal.arc = Normal BSAA Costume (No vest's) uPl00ChrisArmorA.arc = BSAA Costume + Melee Vest uPl00ChrisArmorB.arc = BSAA Costume + Bullet Vest uPl00ChrisArmorF.arc = BSAA Costume + Melee + Bullet Vest's uPl00ChrisCos1.arc = Safari Costume uPl00ChrisCos2.arc = S.T.A.R.S Costume uPl00ChrisCos3.arc = Warrior Costume SHEVA: uPl01ShebaPlain.arc = Sheva with basic gear (Start of Game) uPl01ShebaNormal.arc = BSAA Costume (No Vest's) uPl01ShebaArmorA.arc = BSAA Costume + Melee Vest uPl01ShebaArmorB.arc = BSAA Costume + Bullet Vest uPl01ShebaArmorF.arc = BSAA Costume + Melee + Bullet Vest's uPl01ShebaCos1.arc = Tribal Costume uPl01ShebaCos2.arc = Clubbin Costume uPl01ShebaCos3.arc = Business Costume JILL: uPl02JillCos1.arc = BSAA Costume uPl02JillCos2.arc = Battle Suit costume WESKER: uPl03WeskerCos1.arc = Midnight Costume uPl03WeskerCos2.arc = S.T.A.R.S Costume JOSH: uPl04Josh.arc = Josh (AI Partner) KIRK uEm95Kirk ChapterEnd11.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 1-1 ChapterEnd12.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 1-2 ChapterEnd21.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 2-1 ChapterEnd22.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 2-2 ChapterEnd23.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 2-3 ChapterEnd31.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 3-1 ChapterEnd32.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 3-2 ChapterEnd33.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 3-3 ChapterEnd41.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 4-1 ChapterEnd42.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 4-2 ChapterEnd51.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 5-1 ChapterEnd52.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 5-2 ChapterEnd53.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 5-3 ChapterEnd61.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 6-1 ChapterEnd62.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 6-2 ChapterEnd63.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 6-3 ChapterEnd43.arc = Result Screen for Chapter 4-3 Benchmark Arc Files BenchResource.arc = Text, RE5 logo and backgrounds of the Benchmark s800.arc = First stage of Variable Benchmark s801.arc = Second stage of Variable Benchmark s802.arc = Third stage of Variable Benchmark s804.arc = Fixed Benchmark Stage Figures Arc Files fig01.arc = Chris BSAA fig02.arc = Sheva BSAA fig03.arc = Josh fig04.arc = Jill (Brainwashed) fig05.arc = Wesker fig06.arc = Excella fig07.arc = Irving fig08.arc = Spencer fig09.arc = DeChant fig10.arc = Dave fig11.arc = Kirk fig12.arc = Reynard fig13.arc = Majini (Town A) fig14.arc = Majini (Town B ) fig15.arc = Majini (Town C) fig16.arc = Majini (Town D) fig17.arc = Majini (Cephalo) fig18.arc = Majini (Agitator) fig19.arc = Majini (Wetlands A) fig20.arc = Majini (Wetlands B ) fig21.arc = Majini (Wetlands C) fig22.arc = Giant Majini fig23.arc = Majini (Base A) fig24.arc = Majini (Base B ) fig25.arc = Majini (Duvalia) fig26.arc = Reaper fig27.arc = Big man Majini fig28.arc = Executioner Majini fig29.arc = Chainsaw Majini fig30.arc = Gatling gun Majini fig31.arc = Motorcycle Majini fig32.arc = Uroboros fig33.arc = Licker fig34.arc = Kipepeo fig35.arc = Bui kichwa fig36.arc = Adjule fig37.arc = Crocodile fig38.arc = Uroboros Aheri fig39.arc = U-8 fig40.arc = Popokarimu fig41.arc = Ndesu fig42.arc = Irving (Transformed) fig43.arc = Chris (Rare) fig44.arc = Sheva (Rare) fig45.arc = Jill (Rare) fig46.arc = Wesker (Rare) Enemy Arc List uEm6c.arc = Axe Executioner em10 - Majini with mustache em80 (em80) - Wesker (same model as Wesker Midnight in mercs) em81 (em80) - Wesker w/ coat (used in 6-3 bossfight? , very buggy when swapped) em82 (em82) - Uroboros Wesker (very very buggy, arms aren't rendered) em83 (pl08) - Jill battlesuit (as in the first part of the 6-3 boss fight) - needs correct face.lmt em84 (pl08) - Exact same model as above em86 (em86) - Irving em87 (em87) - Uroboros Irving em87Irving_2 (em87) - Exact same model as above em91Marchant (em91) - Test model Em92 (em92) - Allison (from chapter 1-2) Em92Wife (em92) - Exact same model as above em93 (em93) - Generic BSAA soldier, crashes when trying to swap. em94 (em94) - Generic BSAA soldier em97 (em97) - Reynard uEm23 = Big Black majini with machine gun uEm1e = Female Majini uEm24 = Giant Majini uEm26 = Executioner(Red) Story Mode / Campaign Stages/Levels S100.arc = First level of the game. of Chapter 1-1 s304.arc = Giant Spider Boss. of Chapter 5-1 s500.arc = Ship Deck. of Chapter 6-1 Weapons Wp3e = gold egg Wp0a - Proximity Mine Wp0b - S&W Model 29 Revolver Wp0c - Grenade Launcher Wp0d - Rocket Launcher Wp0e - Kukri Knife Wp0f - Longbow (don't know who's) Wp01 - Kamasu Kissaki knife (Don't know who uses this, someone in mercs. Wp1a - L.Hawk Wp1b - S&W Model 500 Revolver Wp1c - PSG-1 Wp1d - AK-74 Wp1e - Beretta 93R Wp02 - Beretta M92FS Wp2d - PKM Light Machine Gun Wp2e - Minigun parts Wp03 - Maybe the Vz61 Wp04 - Ithaca Wp05 - Sako S75 Wp5b - Chainsaw Wp53 - Broom Wp06 - HE Grenade Wp6a - AK-74 Wp6d - Stielhandgranate Wp6e - Flashbang Wp07 - Thermite (Incendiary Grenade) Wp7a - Red drum Wp08 - Flashbang again Wp10 - H&K P8 Wp11 - Sig Sauer P226 Wp13 - H&K MP5A3 Wp15 - Gatling Gun Chris's Wp16 - Benelli M3 Super 90 Wp17 - Striker shotgun, possibly Wp19 - Hydra Wp20 - Dragunov Wp23 - Silver tipped combat knife (mercs?) Wp24 - Carbon black combat knife (mercs?) Wp29 - S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge (extracted folder, arc is 89) Wp30 - Latern Wp34 = LTD Wp50 - Majini Axe Wp51 - Majini Sickle Wp53 - Medieval Shield Wp55 - Kukri Wp58 - Executioner's axe Wp61 - Tactical Shield Wp62 - Longbow again Wp63 - Black mask Wp64 - Skull thing Wp72 - Something spiky with chicken feet Wp74 - Tribal shield maybe Wp77 - Executioner's axe again Wp78 - Rock Wp89 - S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge External Links Modding Tutorials (Forums) Citations Ultimate *.Arc List